blackburnfamilyfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Taylor Jenkinson
thumb|Lady TayLady Taylor "Tay" Jenkinson ( *20. Januar 1508 in Dartford Castle, Dartford, England als Lady Taylor Spence of Dartford) ist die Duchess of Blackburn und die Ehefrau von Marc Jenkinson , dem Duke of Blackburn, sowie die Tochter des Duke of Dartford. Leben Familie Taylor ist das erste Kind von Luke Spence , dem Duke of Dartford und seiner Frau Mary Spence , Duchess of Dartford. Ungefähr fünf Jahre nach ihr wurde ihr jüngerer Bruder Samuel geboren, der der Erbe des Familienbesitzes ist. Während ihre Mutter sehr streng in Taylors Erziehung war und ihr beibrachte, wie sich eine echte Lady zu benehmen hat, hat Tay ein besonders inniges Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater und sie blickt zu ihm auf. Er brachte ihr unter anderen auch das Reiten und sogar das Schwimmen bei und will einfach nur, dass seine Tochter glücklich ist. So war er auch nicht verärgert, als Tay einen anderen Mann heiratete, als den, den ihre Eltern für sie ausgesucht hatten und mittlerwele hat er ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Schwiegersohn Marc. Als Tay allerdings heraus fand, dass ihr Vater schon seit mehreren Jahren eine Geliebte - Lady Joanne - hat und diese auch noch ein Kind von ihm erwartete, war ihr Bild von ihrem Vater erstmal erschüttert. Mittlerweile hate sie sich aber damit abgefunden und möchte, dass ihr Vater glücklich ist. Inzwischen ist auch ihre Halbschwester Sophie geboren, die von ihrem Vater offiziell anerkannt wurde. Auch wenn Tay sich für ihn freut, hat sie manchmal Sorge, dass er dieses kleine Mädchen bevorzugen könnte. Ehe/Liebe Tays Mutter hat ihrer Tochter immer beigebracht, wie wichtig es für eine Frau ist einen passenden Ehemann zu finden, der vor allem eine gute Partie ist und dass eine Lady sich von allen lasterhaften Orten fernzuhalten hat. Auch wenn Tay mit dem Wissen aufwuchs, dass sie irgendwann einen bedeutenden Lord heiraten würde, träumte sie doch immer davon die große Liebe zu finden. Als sie ungefähr 17 Jahre alt war, schwärmte sie eine kurze Zeit lang für Sir Harvey Sandwell, denn er war der erste junge Ritter, den sie am Hof sah. Da er sie jedoch nie großartig beachtete, kamen die beiden sich nie näher. Im Frühjahr 1530 lernte Tay dann Marc kennen, den Sohn des Duke of Blackburn. Ihre erste Begegnung verlief nicht unbedingt gut, denn Marc war nur auf seinen Spaß aus und er fragte sie, ob sie nicht seine Mätresse werden wollte, weshalb Tay ihn empört stehen ließ. Im Laufe der Zeit trafen sie sich aber immer wieder zufällig und Tay musste feststellen, dass Marc gar nicht so ein schlechter Mensch war, wie sie erst gedacht hatte. Sie verliebte sich immer mehr in ihn und wünschte sich deshalb auch, dass er eines Tages um ihre Hand anhalten würde. Doch Brian Clarke , der Earl of Kent kam ihnen zuvor und ihre Eltern teilten Tay mit, dass sie seine Frau werden würde. Daraufhin waren Marc und Tay verzweifelt, konnten aber zunächst keinen wirklichen Ausweg aus ihrer Lage finden. Tay fand sich schon fast damit ab, dass sie Brians Frau werden würde, hatte aber noch einen Wunsch an Marc - nämlich ihr erstes Mal mit ihm zu erleben. Die beiden trafen sich heimlich und nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht, in der ihnen nur noch mehr klar wurde, wie sehr sie den anderen liebten, beschlossen sie am nächsten Tag heimlich zu heiraten, was sie auch tatetn. Sehr zum Missfallen ihrer Eltern und Brian, der sofort eine Audienz beim König verlangte. Dieser entschied jedoch, dass die beiden Männer in einem Lanzenturnier um Tays Hand kämpfen sollen. In einem spannenden Kampf konnte Marc schließlich als Sieger hervor gehen und ihre Ehe wurde offiziell anerkannt. Von da an zog Tay mit Marc in seine Heimat Blackburn und wurden eine Familie. Obwohl Marc früher keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hat mit hübschen jungen Frauen zu schlafen, sind die beiden sehr glücklich miteinander und lieben sich sehr. Kinder Taylor wurde am 22.01.1532 zum ersten Mal Mutter. Ihr Sohn heißt Henry Charles und ist ihr kleiner Schatz, es fällt ihr schwer sich von ihm zu trennen. Schob bald nach Henrys Geburt, im Sommer 1532, wurde Taylor erneut schwanger. Als ihr Ehemann Marc im darauffolgendem Oktober jedoch in den Krieg musste und eine Nachricht über seine Verletzung eintraf, verlor sie vor lauter Sorge um ihn ihr Kind. Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie sich von dieser Fehlgeburt erholte, jedoch half ihr Marcs Rückkehr dabei. Im März 1534 gebar Taylor eine Tochter namens Alice. Nachkommen Mit Marc Jenkinson, Duke of Blackburn * Henry Charles Jenkinson, Lord of Blackburn (* 22. Januar 1532) benannt nach zwei seiner Urgroßväter * Alice Jenkinson, Lady of Blackburn (*31. März 1534) Beziehungen zu anderen Personen Marc Jenkinson Marc ist Taylors große Liebe. Auch wenn sie ihn anfangs nicht sonderlich mochte, da er ein Frauenheld war, hat sie ihn doch sehr schnell in ihr Herz geschlossen und konnte sich schon bald nicht mehr vorstellen einen anderen zu heiraten als ihn. Zu ihrem Glück wurde ihre Ehe vom König anerkannt und auch nach über zwei Jahren Ehe ist sie noch verliebt wie am ersten Tag. Da Marc jedoch die Aufgaben seines Vater übernehmen musste, haben sie nicht immer so viel Zeit füreinander wie sie es gerne hätten. Wenn Marc an den Hof muss oder sie aus einem anderen Grund getrennt sind, vermisst Tay ihn sehr und die schlimmste Zeit für sie, war als Marc in den Krieg ziehen musste und sie voller Sorge Zuhause auf ihn wartete. Brian Clarke Bevor Brian bei ihren Eltern um ihre Hand angehalten hat, beachtete Taylor diesen eigentlich kaum, sondern hat ihn einfach nur als Freund der Familie angesehen. Wenn sie sich nicht in Marc verliebt hätte, wäre sie vielleicht sogar mit ihm als Ehemann einverstanden gewesen, da Brian immerhin ein junger, gut aussehender Mann ist. Doch so wurde er zu dem Mann, der verhindern wollte, dass sie Marc heiratete. Nachdem sie nun aber schon eine Weile verheiratet ist und auch Brian nun eine Frau hat, sieht Tay ihn nicht mehr als Feind an und hofft, dass er ihr mittlerweile verziehen hat, dass sie heimlich einen anderen geheiratet hat. Samantha Jenkinson Zu Marcs Schwester hat Taylor ein ziemlich gutes Verhältnis. Sie versucht sie zu unterstützen, wenn Marc sich mal wieder als der große Bruder aufspielen möchte und versteht, dass Sam als junges Mädchen auch mal ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen möchte. Margery Jenkinson Auch zu Marcs Mutter hat Taylor ein gutes Verhältnis, vor allem seit sie ihr ihren ersten Enkelsohn geschenkt hat, bei dessen Geburt Margery auch anwesend war. Taylor versteht sich bisweilen sogar besser mit Margery als mit ihrer eigenen Mutter. Maggie Finch Maggie ist zwar eigentlich nur Taylors Zofe, dennoch ist sie für sie auch eine gute Freundin geworden, die ihr in schweren Zeiten beisteht und sich außerdem immer sehr liebevoll um ihren Sohn Henry kümmert. Wenn Maggie einmal nicht mehr in ihrem Dienst sein würde, würde Tay sie sehr vermissen. Joanne of Gillingham Mit Joanne, der Mätresse ihres Vaters, hatte Taylor zunächst einige Schwierigkeiten, da sie von ihrem Vater einfach nie eine Liebschaft erwartet hätte und diese dann auch noch ein Kind von ihm erwartete. Doch allmählich scheint Tay sich an Joanne gewöhnt zu haben und sie hat sich auch damit abgefunden, dass sie eine kleine Halbschwester hat, die nur wenig älter ist, als ihr eigener Sohn. Ihrem Vater zuliebe möchte Tay ein gutes Verhältnis zu Joanne aufbauen. Charakter Stammbaum Kategorie: Lady Kategorie: Blackburn Kategorie: Jenkinson Kategorie: Spence Kategorie:Adel